Unexpected, Unwanted obsession!
by penguin-lizabef
Summary: All ur fav characters back for another year at hogwarts full of madness, friendship and...love?
1. Default Chapter

'Lumos,' Harry fumbled quickly around, searching for his glasses. He had woken up from a very deep sleep to find that the dormitory was in complete darkness. Checking the clock, he realized it was early morning. Very early morning. Putting on his nightrobes, he strode out into the common room. To his surprise, Hermione was there, facing the fireplace. 'Mione?' He asked tentatively. 'I've been waiting for you, Harry.' Hermione turned, the flames from the fireplace dancing in her eyes. 'I know how you feel about me, and I feel the same way.' What? Harry thought slowly. What on earth was Mione on about? 'Um, yeah, I know we're best friends, you don't have to tell me..' Hermione stepped closer to Harry. 'No, Harry. Don't deny your true feelings. You know you love me.' She reached forward, and started playing with Harry's hair. 'Whoa! Wait a second Hermione, no offence, but, I thought we were, best friends and all.but.in LOVE?' He moved back, but Hermione was quick. She moved with him. 'Yes Harry. In love.' Hermione closed her eyes a little, and moved her head towards his. 'NO HERMIONE!' Harry tried to run, but she was strong. 'STOP IT! I DON'T LOVE YOU!' He yelled. 'Yes you do, Harry, I know you do.' She puckered up her lips. 'STOP IT! I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Harry! HARRY! ARE YOU OK?' Harry opened his eyes to a blur of red hair and pale skin. 'HARRY?' Harry put on his glasses. 'Yeah, Ron, I'm right.' Coughing, Harry pulled off the sheets of his bed. He was sweating and uncomfortable. 'Mate, all we heard was "NO!!!! I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!"' Dean grinned. 'Who's the lucky lady?' Ron asked cheekily. Harry stumbled blindly over to the water jug and took a huge swig, ignoring their questions. 'Well?' Ron asked. Harry's answer was a single, loud, revolting - burp.  
  
Half an hour later, in the great hall, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati were all shooting strange looks at him. Harry was deliberately not looking at Hermione, in case she figured out what his dream had been about. Stuffing sausage down his throat, Ron grinned. 'So who was that lucky lady?' Harry had been suspicious of Ron's feelings for Hermione for a while, and just now Harry would have bet all he had on it. Ron felt a little more than friendship for the bushy haired brunette. Harry turned his head away a little, not wanting to give Ron the satisfaction of knowing. 'Oh, it was a weird dream, about, er. my aunt and uncle.' Harry shovelled poached eggs into his mouth as if they were the last food he would ever eat. 'Ahh.ok.' Ron winked and looked up the table at the Gryffindor girls. 'First Cho, now one of 'em.Harry the heartbreaker..' Harry gave up. 'I'm not telling you!' Ron grinned. 'All we have to do now, boys,' smiling at Seamus, Dean, and Neville, who blinked back, 'Is see which one of them it is.' Harry didn't like Hermione. As in, like like. Or did he? Of course not. It was Ron who had the hopeless crush on her. As his friends gradually left the table, a voice behind him whispered quietly, 'Meet me after lunch next to the lake.' Harry whirled around, but all he could see was robes flowing round the corner. 'Damn.' He muttered. There was something about that voice that was familiar.  
  
Collecting his books up, he headed off for transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.  
  
After a hearty lunch, Harry strode down to the lake. Next to it he found a small piece of parchment. In a reddish ink it clearly stated. 'Sorry. I was kept in by Flitwick. I'll be about 10 minutes late. I love you! Love..' As Harry read the name, he could hardly keep from gagging. It wasn't that the person was foul, it was just that.well. 


	2. Chapter II Surprise and a strange Trela...

Thanks 4 all my reviews guys!! This is my first eva fanfic ( CHAPTER 2 - SURPRISES AND NIGHTMARES:  
  
Harry had never thought of being a Seer, one with 'the sight', but now it didn't strike him as being completely far-fetched. How often do nightmares come true, to non-Professor Trelawney type people, anyway?  
  
Harry was woken from his turbulent thoughts by Ginny, walking past happily. 'What are you doing, Harry?' She asked. 'Waiting for uh- someone..' Harry blushed, looking down at his robes, which were patterned with prickles from the lawn. 'Who?' Harry looked up.  
  
'Hermione, why?' He said. Why did she HAVE to know? Ginny grinned. 'Just wanted to know, I guess.' She skipped away, disappearing behind a beech tree. Harry thought to himself, pondering the fact of Ginny's sudden interest in who he was meeting.. Maybe.. Maybe Hermione had TOLD Ginny! Maybe it was a practical joke on him. Yeah, that'd be it. He had figured it out before Hermione could trick him. Pulling himself up, he stalked over to stand, hidden from view, behind another tree. Watching the spot he had just left, he had a good view of whoever might walk by there.  
  
'Harry?' A voice directly behind his shoulder queried anxiously. He whirled around, taken by surprise. 'Wh- What?' He saw Hermione, but took a double- take. Was it Hermione? The girl he was looking at had smooth, brown silk for hair, long eyelashes, beautiful cinnamon eyes and glossy pink lips. Her robes were flowing, revealing her fitted school jumper and short skirt. 'Yes, Harry, earth to Harry!' She spoke sweetly, yet in a voice he could recognize, but he could not put a name to. Harry started to back away. He didn't know this girl, this perfect-looking bimbo of a girl. No, he definitely didn't. Why was she coming towards him? Help, help, please- 'What's wrong Harry?' She giggled, an equally sweet, light-hearted laugh to match her voice. Suddenly Harry remembered. THE YULE BALL!!  
  
'Krum?' He whispered nervously, still slowly backing away from this advancing girl, who was clearly Hermione gone wrong. 'What? Viktor? I dumped him in the Summer, after I found him with Fleur, remember? What's wrong with you, Harry?' IT WAS HERMIONE!!! If Harry could have had one wish just then, it would have been to evaporate on the spot, and never to vaporise anywhere else. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER????  
  
After Harry had half-recovered from the shock of seeing Hermione in Bimbo mode, he sank down next to the lake. Reassuring Hermione he was alright, he lay on his back, looking up at the clouds. Harry the Cloud, mmmm. Sounds interesting. Better than Harry Potter, or Harry the Boy Who Lived.  
  
'Well, Harry,' Hermione's face appeared, to Harry's intense annoyance, blocking out his view of the fluffy white clouds. 'Mmm?' He mumbled, turning away slightly as not to meet her anxious stare. 'I .. I've been wanting to tell you for quite a while now, but, Ron, well, I didn't want to.. well, now you're not as close with him I thought..' Harry cut her off angrily mid-sentence. 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, NOT CLOSE WITH HIM? WE ARE BEST FRIENDS, DUH!' Harry was blazing. 'I mean, no, I just, you're not quite so..' 'NOT QUITE SO WHAT? WE ARE BETTER FRIENDS THAN WE'VE EVER BEEN, WHAT ARE YOU, SOME KIND OF SLUG?' He named an insult which he'd heard Dudley use, but seeing as it meant one of those gross grey slimy things, it was probably unnecessary for use on Hermione. 'I'm sorry Harry, but what I mean to say, is, well, I..' Hermione stared at the ground as though it was a book she could read. 'Yeah..?' 'I love you.' Hermione stated, sounding final, while still staring at the ground. Harry tried to catch her eye, tried to make it funny, but her eyes were still super-glued as tight as Professor McGonagall's hair bun was to her head, to the floor. 'Good one, Hermione.' Harry laughed, an easy, familiar sound breaking the uncomfortable silence. 'Um.' Hermione finally looked at him. 'I wasn't joking.' Harry felt like he was going to suffocate. Choking, he spluttered. 'A-ah. (cough cough cough) Oka- Okay(cough)' Hermione looked concerned. Leaning forward she whispered, 'Are you okay?' Suddenly Harry seemed to breathe again. 'Yeah.' He leant back, away from her. She still looked like a bimbo.. So.. UN-Hermione! Turning away slightly she mumbled, 'And. There was, uh, one more thing.' Harry nodded, hoping that the nightmare would end soon. 'I.. I know that you love me too.' HE MUST BE A SEER! He MUST! Wait, that wasn't what he should be thinking of at the moment! Hermione was leaning in towards him, half- closing her eyes, and puckering her lips.. 'It's okay, nobody's watching..' Harry backed away, terrifed. He scrambled up, squashing some daisies in the process, and ran. He didn't look back. 


End file.
